Zales Commercial HiJacked
by lavacana
Summary: A tiny drabble of a commercial that I HiJacked.


Zales Commercial 'Little Boy Saves Up'(HiJacked)

* * *

**I in no way want to make a profit from these work. I do not own Zales, any Zales commercial(s), How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of The Guardians, candy wrappers, a five-dollar bill, or any blueberry waffles. This is strictly for educational purposes only. And so I can feel like I finally got a HiJack fanfiction out there. Thank You.**

* * *

Toothless frowned in thought, looking around the shop. He crossed his arms, pouted, and tapped his index finger against his chin. He'd learned that from Hiccup, and was very proud to finally be able to be just like his dad. His green eyes zeroed in on a piece of jewelry on display, and instantly the young boy smiled. It was perfect!

He walked right over to the lady at the counter, and silently pointed at the piece of jewelry. She looked from the boy, to the man behind him, then to the display before offering a smile and reaching for the stand. She set it on top of the glass, letting the boy look at it for a while. Toothless nodded in satisfaction, turning to his Papa behind him and pointing to the piece of jewelry. Jack smiled and nodded. The boy grinned, showing off his pearly whites before shoving a hand in his pocket.

He hummed in concentration, before pulling out a few dollars and some change and placing it on the counter. He then looked in his other pocket and tossed out a five-dollar bill and a few candy wrappers. He instantly snatched those back. Then he padded himself down until he was satisfied every single penny was out. Toothless looked to the lady, then to his money, then to the jewelry, before nodding in a satisfied manner. He then looked to the employee, waiting for her to give him the present he'd just bought for his dad back home.

The Zales employee blinked, looking at the young child. She sighed a little, not wanting to tell the youngster that it wouldn't be enough for such a fine piece of merchandise. But then she saw the white-haired man behind them flash her a smile and a credit card. She put two and two together, then smiled and nodded, taking the display and moving to start packing the item they'd just bought.

Toothless turned back to his father and smiled proudly, satisfied that he'd picked the perfect present to give to Hiccup this Father's Day.

* * *

Hiccup awoke that morning to the lovely smell of blueberry waffles, bacon, and eggs. He breathed deeply, then shuffled up in bed with a light groan at the sunlight hitting his face. He sat up and rubbed his eye, yawning loudly before blinking away the usual blurriness from sleep. "Rise and shine, Hic…", Jack was right in front of him, with a sit-in-bed-table piled with delicious food. Hiccup tilted his head and smiled in confusion, grateful but not understanding why this was happening. "Uh, good morning to you too. Thanks, I guess."

Jack laughed a little. "I'm guessing you forgot it was Father's Day, huh?" Hiccup's eyes widened just a bit and his gaze flickered over to the calendar. There was a green circle right on today's date. He chuckled, turning to give Jack a kiss. "Yeah, sorry. And it's my turn this year, too." He rolled his eyes at his own carelessness before suddenly he had an armful of kids.

"Daddy, daddy! Look what we got you!", Toothless and Baby Tooth were practically in sync. Both fathers laughed, Jack setting down the food somewhere and climbing back into bed with his family. Hiccup smiled before Baby Tooth suddenly shoved a doll right on his face. "Look! I patched up Mr. Night Fury, Daddy, and all by myself too!" She cuddled the plushie, giving her dad the cutest look she'd ever perfected with those multicolored eyes of hers. "I remembered you saying he meant a lot to you, and when I found it in the basement all torn apart and stuff, I really couldn't just leave it there. So I told Papa to help me get some supplies and then I stuffed it and fluffed it and sewed it and now I get to give you a brand-new old Mr. Night Fury!" She giggled happily and smiled proudly, handing over her present as if it was a tiara. Hiccup gushed over the cuteness of it all, pulling his daughter into a kiss and hugging his messily repaired stuffed animal.

Toothless huffed and glared at Baby Tooth. He then scrambled off the bed and got on one knee, snatching up his dad's hand and placing a small box right in his palm. He smirked evilly at Baby Tooth, then gave his dad an innocent smile as he popped open the box. "I got you a dragon ring. It was made by professionals at at a really special store. And I bought it all by myself!" Pride radiated from the young boy as he rushed his dad to wear the ring. Hiccup gasped at the ring, noting that it indeed looked like a silver dragon slithering it's way around his fingers. It was beautiful. He shot Jack a loving look, before turning back to Toothless and cooing over how wonderful it was. Baby Tooth frowned, upset that Toothless stole her spot light.

She huffed and crossed her arms before saying, "Toothless' present doesn't count because it doesn't come from the heart!" Toothless gaped at her, turning to glare and said, "You're just jealous my present is better then yours!" The girl gasped before growling. Almost instantly, the two kids were fighting, their voices getting louder and louder as they argued over whose present was better. Hiccup hung his head and smiled, looking to Jack who just shrugged and chuckled in return.

Hiccup moved forward and suddenly grabbed both his children into a tight hug, squishing them and growling like a fierce dragon. "What have I told you kids about fighting on holidays?" Both children immediately started squirming, whining when their dad gave them each sloppy kisses all over their faces. "I love both your presents the same, just like I love you two the same. Besides, you two are the best presents I could ever ask for. Nothing competes with you two." Hiccup smiled softly at his children. Both gave him a wide-eyed look before suddenly gaining dry looks and saying, "That was so cheesy." Hiccup blinked, not expecting that type of response. The children simply smiled teasingly before singing, "Daddy's acting like a cheesy doodle covered in cheddar cheese~" Jack burst out laughing, slumping back onto the pillows as Hiccup just stared in shock. The children giggled before giving their father's a kiss each, shouting a "Happy Father's Day" before rushing downstairs to eat, acting as if nothing had just happened.

Hiccup turned to Jack. "They learned that from you, didn't they." Jack just laughed and said, "Yeah, but they definitely didn't learn how to make those faces from me." The couple chuckled at each other before sharing a kiss.

"Happy Father's Day, Hiccup.

* * *

Buy a gift for your mother/father at Zales these upcoming holidays. The only regret you'll have is letting your child think they bought it instead.

* * *

**It is my headcannon[what does that mean anyways?] that Jack and Hiccup would take turns for Father's Day(since both are way too manly to choose a mother for Mother's Day). Jack would take one year, Hiccup the other, etc. Baby Tooth and Toothless as children because I couldn't really think of anyone else who would play those parts as well as they did. [Does anyone know what those sit-in-bed-tables are called?]**


End file.
